The invention relates to molecular models, and more specifically to three-dimensional molecular models.
A number of different types of molecular models are known and used to represent molecular structures. Often, ball-and-stick molecular models are utilized to represent three-dimensional physical models of molecular structures. Ball-and-stick molecular models generally use spheroids (i.e., balls) to represent atoms, and rigid or flexible connectors (i.e., sticks) to represent bonds. Combinations of balls and sticks can be combined to construct molecule structures of varying complexity. Some examples of ball-and-stick molecular models are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,030,103; 4,348,190; 4,325,698; 4,099,339; 4,030,209; 4,020,566; and 3,939,581.